


Nightmares

by Keys_writings



Series: Found Families [2]
Category: Team Crafted
Genre: Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys_writings/pseuds/Keys_writings
Summary: Jason has a nightmare but Ian is there to help him calm down.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of my Found Family storyline! This time with Jason. I have everyone else planned out so I should update soon! Let me know if there's someone specific you want to see next!

Ian yawned, climbing the stairs. He had fallen asleep on the couch while watching Netflix and woke up with a kink in his neck. All traces of tiredness slipped his mind when he heard a noise coming from down the dark hall to his right. Ian contemplated just ignoring it and going to bed when he heard it again. He flicked the hall lights on. It was empty. Ian walked down the hall to see if someone was still awake. A quick check at his phone to confirm the time; it was 2:37 a.m.

Ian put an ear up against Sky’s room. Quiet inside. He turned to check Ty’s. Ty sometimes played music to fall asleep but even that was off. The last bed room on this side was Jason’s. Ian could hear something coming from within without trying. 

Ian slowly open the door to Jason’s room. His room was filled with holographic stars along with stick on glow in the dark ones. The room itself was painted a soft blue. Tucked in the corner at the furthest wall was Jason’s bed, with a galaxy comforter. Ian could see Jason had a frown on his face and was tossing and turning. 

“Jason, hey hey hey,” Ian said hurrying over. Jason was whimpering in his sleep. Ian realized that was the noise he heard. Ian gently sat down on the side of his bed. “Jason you're okay, it's just a dream” Ian soothed. He put his hand out to steady Jason's shoulder. Jason woke with a start. His eyes snapped open and he shot forward in his bed, a wordless scream stuck in his throat. Jason's chest was heaving. He scanned the dark room looking for a threat only he could see. Jason finally settled on Ian. His eyes were wide open and he was panting slightly. 

“Ian?” Jason whimpered. He slowly extended his hand out, as if he expected Ian to disappear. “Are you really here?” 

Ian grabbed the hand offered to him. “Yes I'm here Jason. I'm right here.” As if to prove it further, Ian guided Jason's hand to his chest. His heartbeat, though fast, was strong though his shirt. Jason's sighed in relief, shoulders slumping forward. 

Jason brought his hand down off Ian's chest but continued to hold his hand. “Where-where's everyone else?” Jason's asked, tensing up again. He looked around the dark room as if he expected them to come out of the shadows. 

“In their rooms,” Ian answered, somewhat confused. Jason tensed up even further. 

“Are you sure?” Jason's asked gripping Ian's hand harder. 

“I'm sure buddy,” Ian answered gently.

“Do you, could we- Uh can we check on them?” Jason asked shyly, glancing up at Ian from under his fringe. 

Ian was starting to get an idea of what his nightmare consisted of. Jason's last mission had ended abruptly. He came home worse for wear with no explanation as to what happened. 

“Well they're probably asleep right now-” at Jason's crestfallen and slightly terrified look, Ian hurriedly corrected himself, “but yeah I'm sure we can go look.” 

Ian helped the sight shaking younger man out of his bed. He was in a mismatched pair of pajamas that only added to how young he looked right now. Jason held on to Ian's wrist as he was led out the room. 

Jason's room was on the second floor, at the end of the hall. To the right was Ty's. With Jason holding to his arm, Ian slowly eased other door. The light from the hall showed the sleeping boy. Ty’s room was clean and organized. His bed was in the corner. Ty slept facing the door so it his face was clear the duo. He looked peaceful in his sleep. Ian turned so he could see Jason's face. Jason took in Ty's calm face and nodded. Ian turned and closed the door as gently as he opened it. 

Across from Ty’s room was Adam’s. Ian led Jason to his door. In the same gentle fashion Ian opened Adam’s door. Adam’s room was slightly messier. His headrest was against the wall, with no other sides touching a wall. Adam slept on his stomach, facing the door. He drooled in his sleep. Jason noticed this details as well and a small smile graced his face. 

Last on the top floor,besides Ian himself, was Quentin. He and Ian had the largest room on this floor. Quentin’s room was surprisingly messy. He had piles of clothes all around the floor. His bed was by the window. He faced away from the door. Ian took a look at Jason and knew that this wouldn't appease the boy. Ian knew that Quentin was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't wake up if they came closer. 

Ian faced Jason and put a finger up to his lips. Ian laced their fingers together instead of Jason holding onto his sleeve. He led them just close enough to see the slow rise and fall of Quentin’s chest before taking them out of the room. 

“Okay,” Ian said in a hushed whisper. “Do you want to go downstairs now?”

Jason nodded resolutely. He took charge and led the pair downstairs, though still holding onto Ian’s hand. The first floor had the living room, kitchen, and dining room to the right of the stairs. To the left a door that lead to the hallway before the old garage. This was converted to two bedrooms; one for Mitch and Jerome and one for Seto. At the idea of choosing one to check first Jason faulterd, so Ian chose for him. Seto was the lighter sleeper so that's who they checked first. 

Ian took great pains to open Seto’s door as quietly as possible. Setos room was meticulously organized. Thankfully his bed was close to the door. The young boy slept curled in a ball, so it was easy to see he was safe. Jason stared at Seto for a long moment. He finally nodded slowly and allowed Ian to close the door. 

Mitch and Jerome’s room was messy but in a deliberate way. They were able to if in what they needed but no one else would be able to find anything. Something that Ian noted was that, though Mitch and Jerome had gotten separate beds to begin with, they had pushed them together at some point. They didn't sleep cuddling but they held hands where the beds touched. Both Ian and Jason were comforted by this. 

Jason looked exhausted by the time they finished their quest. Instead of heading back upstairs Jason collapsed on the couch in the living room. He curled himself into a ball. 

“Do you feel better now?” Ian asked, still whispering. He sat down on the same cushion as the kid. He was curled so tight he fit on half a cushion. 

Jason nodded, eyes drooping. He leaned forward so he was on top of Ian. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ian asked gently. He wouldn’t push it at the moment seeing how drained Jason looked but knowing him he'd want to talk about it. Jason was one of he more emotionally open members of the group. 

Jason took a moment before responding in a whisper. “I had a nightmare.” 

“What was your nightmare about?” Ian asked putting his arms around Jason’s shaking form. Jason took a deep breath.

“I was on my ship and you guys were there too. But I messed up and everyone got hurt and then I couldn’t get to anyone and everyone vanished and I couldn’t find you guys but I could hear you calling for me to help you guys but I couldn’t I-I just couldn’t,” Jason was shaking even more at the end, clutching Ian’s shirt. Ian felt rather than heard Jason start tearing up.

Ian pulled Jason even closer to him, Jason clearly got comfort from physical closeness, and tightened his hold. “We’re all safe Jason. You didn’t do anything wrong. We’re here and safe buddy.” 

Ian continued his soft confirmations that everyone was okay and safe. He slowly started to rock them both back and forth on the couch. Jason leaned more into his touch until he was practically in Ian's lap. Though he was open, this was more than Ian expected. The nightmare must have shaken him up even more than he let on. Jason’s tears slowly tapered off as Ian continued his gentle movement. 

After a few more minutes of this Ian glanced down to Jason's face. His eyes were closed and mouth slightly open.The tears were drying on his face but he looked calm now. He seemed asleep again, hopefully with no more nightmares. 

By now it was easily passed 3 o’clock. Ian didn't want to fall asleep on the couch again. Because Jason had put himself in Ian’s lap it was easier to pick him up. He was easily able to carry the younger boy bridal style up the stairs. He didn't want to put Jason back into his space themed room because of the nature of his nightmare. Ian carried him instead to his own bedroom. 

Ian set Jason down onto his bed and pulled the blanket up around him. 

“Hey Ian?” Jason whispered. Ian startled a bit, thinking he was still asleep. 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Jason said shyly glancing up at the older man. “For everything.”

Ian smiled gently at him. “Of course buddy. That's what friends are for.” 

Jason's tentative smile was the brightest Ian had ever seen. Ian waited till Jason closed his eyes once more before standing up and quietly leaving his room. He sighed gently before going downstairs once more to sleep on the couch.


End file.
